


A Matter of Safety – Second Version

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	A Matter of Safety – Second Version

A/N: So as I reread the HF version for Panda, I suddenly saw Aidan all in black before my inner eye, long legs, wild curls…and even though I don’t know yet if pix on a bike of him exist (if so, I'd be eternally grateful to be pointed into that direction), I could picture so very well the same scene between modern Thorin and Kili.

Thanks [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[**loves_books**](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta.

 

“Come on Thorin, where are they?” Kili paced along the hallway, dressed up in his black leather bike gear, turning his jacket pockets inside out, and looking into each and every drawer.

“Where’s what?” Thorin watched him with amusement.

“Oh don’t be like this. You know what I mean.” His lover scowled at him, even looking beneath the rug.

“I dunno.” The older man stood like a statuette, hands clasped behind his back.

“Thorin!” Kili was getting really agitated now.

Thorin just smiled slightly.

“I’ve got to meet Fili in about ten minutes!” Kili checked his watch nervously, patting his jacket pockets yet again.

“Well, it’s all a matter of safety…” Thorin murmured meaningfully.

“Huh?” Kili gave him an uncomprehending stare.

“It’s all a matter of safety,” his lover repeated patiently.

“I heard you the first time.” Kili’s anger grew. As much as he loved Thorin, he really didn’t enjoy games like this.

“I don’t think so.”

“Fuck! Where are my damn keys?” He blew that one single curl off his forehead agitatedly.

“In your hand,” Thorin said calmly, loving the gesture.

“I don’t mean _those_ keys! The ones for my bike, where are they?” Kili suddenly was in Thorin’s personal space and slid his hands into his uncle’s jeans’ pockets.

“Put your helmet on and I’ll tell you.” Thorin started to laugh; he couldn’t bear this any longer, especially with Kili’s eager hands so close to his crotch, when relief was only possible much further in the night.

“Pff!”

“That was the wrong answer, young man.”

“Okay, UNCLE, as you wish.” Kili hung his head, surrendering in defeat, knowing Thorin wouldn’t budge on this, and reached for his black helmet. Before he put it on, he pressed his lips playfully against those of his lover and winked.

“Drive save, babe.” Thorin dangled the keys in front of Kili’s nose. The younger man snatched them with an exaggerated sigh and was out of the door, helmet safely on his head, within seconds.

Thorin was clearly satisfied with the outcome of his little plan, though he wondered if the helmet would still be on when Kili came back.

But that was a completely different matter. He stared absentmindedly at the beautiful backside of his lover, long legs and tight ass covered with black denim and sighed, looking forward to the evening, one way or the other.

F I N 


End file.
